


Happening Again

by willowezra



Series: Episode Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Ori plague gets out of control Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter embarks on a risky plan to save humanity but is given a chance she hadn’t thought about to change the one moment in time she always wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happening Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Author's Notes: A reminder folks please that the medical advice you hearing Janet sporting in ANY story I write or co-author is totally made up. Most of it comes from what I've read and heard on tv shows like ER so it's not be taken as anything but made up fiction. Please keep that in mind when reading it.
> 
> A special thanks to my/our co-writers and friends including but not limited to Randy, Meg, Melissa, Amanda, Lindsay, and Maureen who even when not writing all give me inspiration as much as the TV show or the characters portraying these lovely characters ever did.
> 
> Also a very special thanks to those members of the Stargate universe who immortalized these characters on television each week and allowed them to get into our hearts in such a way that we fell in love with them enough to be inspired for the following story. Including but not limited to Teryl Rothery, Michael Shanks, Amanda Tapping, Richard Dean Anderson, Christopher Judge, Don S. Davis and others. Thank you so much for your fine work and may what you have inspired in our hearts and minds live on forever.
> 
> This story is dedicated to the spirit and the lessons taught on the Sci-Fi original television show Stargate: SG1

*During Season 9 Episode Fourth Horseman Part II*

::Stargate Complex::  
::Corridor/Elevator::

"DAMN IT" Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter hollered to the corridor in front of her that had the nothing and nothing but bodies. She had to get to the gate; it was a long shot that she'd even make it that far with the Ori plague killing everyone on Earth but it was all they had. The gate had been used before to time travel, with General Landry dead she had to hope that another officer was still alive otherwise her plan wouldn't work. They'd used the Stargate before to time travel, if she could go back to before Daniel and Vala tried those damned communications devices then it was possible they'd never meet the Ori, the man problem as she saw it was trying to figure out how to regulate the power flow to throw her back just far enough in time and there was no guarantees. 

"SAM" came a hollered male voice.

Stopping the blonde turned her head seeing the almost dead Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell dragging himself up the hallway. Quickly she jogged back to him, "Cameron."

"What's...the...play" he gasped.

"We get you to the Infirmary and.…"

"Sam" the man insisted.

He was right and she knew it, everyone was either dead or dying on Earth. The last person would probably last maybe another twenty-four to forty-eight hours and then they'd be gone. They'd evacuated a small group through the gate earlier but the last report she heard was that they still showed signs of the virus so they'd be dead by now if they weren't already, "All right, come on we need to get to the control room" putting his arm over her shoulders to drag him with her over the bodies of their colleagues, their friends, her family.

"So once we get to the control room," Cameron coughed. "What's the plan? I know you have a reason for heading up there. What little scheme did you concocted to save Earth this time?"

"It's...a long shot Cam" using his nickname as they stepped over the body of a sergeant they both knew. "Have you seen anyone else still alive" heading up the stairs together toward the control room.

"No," he replied sadly shaking his head and almost falling over. "Last I heard Doctor Lam was treating some of the infected in the infirmary but they've all got to be gone by now. They where in the last stages when I heard that bit of info." He stopped Sam in their walking to cough. "So what's this long shot of yours,” he asked when they resumed the trek to the control room.

Keeping her arm around him to try to keep his weight off his own legs the blonde swallowed hard seeing the slumped over body of someone else she knew, "Time travel, we've seen the Stargate...shoot us back in time when the wormhole passes through a solar flare and we've seen it jump gates when exposed to energy. This may not work but the self destruct on the base is the closest thing and way we can get to recreating the power of the solar flare so if we detonate at the same instance we lock the last chevron and I step through should theoretically send me back in time, hopefully to before we meet the Ori and I can prevent this all from ever happening."

"What are the chances of you being sent to the right time," Cameron asked needing to know the risks to his second in command. "What happens if you don't get to that point in time? I haven't been here for any of those fun time jump missions so what happens when it doesn't work?"

::Gate/Control Room::

Stumbling over the last bodies Sam wanted to gasp as her eyes while plopping Mitchell into a chair next to the slumped over body of Walter fell on their commanding officer. General Hank Landry had died at his post like any good commander, "Not good on any front Cam but if we don’t do this then you and I just sit here and wait on our turn to die, it's the only shot we've got left" moving over to the computer to type out some simulations. "The timing is going to have to be perfect, you're going to have to activate the last lock on the chevron at just the exact moment the self destruct goes off."

"Understood," Carmon nodded as he steadied himself for the task at home. "It'll be the last thing I do. It was a pleasure serving with you Carter. Good luck."

"If this works we'll see each other again Cam, you just won't remember it,” typing in several commands quickly. Standing up she moved to stand next to him then sat down at a keyboard where both started typing. A few seconds later the computers voice filled the mountain.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE" and the countdown started.

Sam got the gate dialing and then paused it just before the seventh chevron locked standing up and put her hand on Cameron's shoulder, "This is a long shot Cam and you won't know if it works but if it does I will. It was an honor Sir" since his promotion was a few months ahead of hers. "Initiate the last lock one second before the self destruct goes off, I'll dive through at the right time hopefully" moving to leave the control room and go down the stairs in a hurry.

Cameron watched the self-destruct timer making sure he locked the seventh chevron at just the right time. As the destruction clock read one second he began coughing and with his last breath pushed the lock key on the dialing computer. He never got a chance to see the wormhole flare to life one last time. He was dead before the event horizon even opened up.

*Alternate Reality...Or Is It*

[Two Weeks Before PX3-666 Mission]

::Off World::

"Carter you wanna hurry it up here? I'm freezing my brass off" complained Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill as the snow was falling heavily on the world where SG1 had just spent the last ten hours setting up some weather gizmos or some things that his XO wanted up to study something or other.

"Code sent Sir" Sam called over from the DHD. "You guys go ahead, I'm right on your six. I just want to check this last sensor by the gate" moving through the snow in her parka slowly.

"You better be right behind us Carter, I don't wanna come back" the man ordered waiting until the last moment before stepping through.

::Stargate Complex::  
::Gate/Control Room::

"WE'VE GOT AN ENERGY SPIKE GENERAL" Master Sergeant Walter Harriman told Hammond beside him. "The gate is drawing three times the power it requires, we're loosing wormhole stability."

At just the last second Major/Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter came out in her parka rolling with a loud oof. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stopped her at just the bottom of the ramp when she looked up only a second before falling unconscious.

"WE NEED A MED TEAM" Jack hollered dropping down by his XO. "Carter, Carter."

*Almost a day later*

::Infirmary::

Samantha Carter had the world's largest headache, her mouth was dry and it felt like someone had taken her body out and ran over it with a tank. A soft and gentle voice was trying to get through the fog her brain was grounded in at the moment but she was ignoring it.

"Sam," Janet tried again her voice soft, "Can you hear me. I need you to wake up and open your eyes."

Slowly the blue eyes opened just a crack, the lips moving but no sounds as her voice was so dry she couldn’t speak, "Mmm...." was the only sound she could make trying to go back to sleep.

"Sam I need you to stay awake,” Janet pushed as she took some ice from a plastic cup by the bed and placed a spoonful in Sam's mouth. "Try to speak now."

Confused now the woman tried to focus her mind but it hurt so much, "Janet" she whispered.

"Welcome back Carter" came Jack O'Neill's voice from the other side of the bed with Daniel and Teal'c behind him.

Slowly she turned her head to studying the man, "General."

"Not so far," O’Neill replied. "Doc I think Carter hit her head harder than we thought. She's thinking I'm a General," O’Neill couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Uh Sam," Daniel interrupted softly, "It's Jack, your CO and leader of SG-1. Don't you remember?"

"The date..." Sam demanded tiredly but getting agitated as the monitors were saying, "What's the date" and found herself facing Janet again. This wasn't right, it couldn't be right...Janet wasn't supposed to be...it was Doctor Lam wasn't..."Lam…where's Doctor Lam?"

"Sam calm down," Janet tried to sooth. "You need to relax. There isn't a Doctor Lam posted here. Never has been. It's February 6, 2004"

"This isn't right...this isn't right" moving to try to get up.

"Whoa Carter, take it easy" O'Neill insisted moving to help Doc hold her down as Teal'c moved to hold her legs while Daniel was trying to calm her down. "Take it easy would ya? Doc says you got a good knock to the head, why don't you just wait until she lets you out of here to go running off?"

"Sir this.... it’s too far...I went too far...damn it."

"Too far for what Sam,” the Doctor tried to find out. "What's not right? You just came through the gate."

"It's..." suddenly she stopped fighting and just collapsed back onto the gurney closing her eyes a moment as her head pounded. It was all so clear but she'd seen the Goa'uld use false memories before, it was so...but maybe this was the false memory...then again maybe it wasn't. If Janet was right...Janet. Immediately Sam's eyes opened and she focused on her solely for a moment, "You're real...really real?"

"Of course I'm real Sam" the physician insisted her fingers wrapped around the wrist of the arm on her side. "Things are probably pretty confusing right now I'm sure. You took a good hit in addition to a bit of an electrical shock from whatever energy was flowing through the gate. Try to rest, we'll talk more later."

Accepting that with a weak nod Carter closed her eyes but her mind was active, she was sure this had to be the alternate reality from the one she remembered but she wasn't experiencing any entropic cascade symptoms so that meant that this Sam must be dead or she'd replaced her somehow which was something she just couldn't fathom at this stage of her own intelligence. Janet was here so it obviously had to be another reality; she was now presented with a whole other list of options. She was in a unique position to change what had happened on PX3-666, things could have played out very differently in her time and for her world if Fraiser had been there but did she have the right to make that decision?

The guys followed Janet a few feet away with the Colonel asking first if Carter was going to be ok, "She thinks I'm a General for cryin' out loud Doc. I don't mind but I doubt seriously Hammond is going to find it funny if she says it to him."

"She seemed totally convinced something wasn't right and what was that deal about the date" Daniel whispered glancing over to his companion and friend.

"I'm not sure," Janet sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "All the tests I've run say she suffered a slight concussion from the fall and an electrical shock. That may be what's causing her memory loss. With any luck she'll begin to remember when she wakes up again and is more relaxed."

"It would seem," Teal'c added. "That Major Carter doesn't seem to feel she belongs here. That would explain the confusion about what date it is and why things seem wrong."

"She belongs the same as any of us though,” Jackson, pointed out.

"We have a mission debriefing" O'Neill answered the group. "Doc, how long before Carter wakes up again?"

"It's hard to say," Janet shrugged. "Best guess is a few hours but if she starts behaving erratically I may be forced to sedate her."

"One of us will be back after the debrief Doc, keep me in the loop" the Colonel ordered leading his team out minus his XO who he was worried about.

After about two hours of being asleep Sam started to show signs of being in a nightmare. One of the nurse's had gone to get Janet and tell her when suddenly Carter bolted up right terrified, "JANET" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"Shh, Sam I'm right here," the smaller woman sooth as she checked Sam's pulse, using her thumb to rub the back of her wrist. "It's ok, your in the infirmary. Can you tell me what you remember?"

Taking a deep breath the blue eyes closed a moment, there was no way she could tell them what she did remember. She was here now, there was no going back to her world so the only thing she could do was try to make the best decisions she could with the information she had, "Janet...the documentary team in two weeks. Has General Hammond gotten word about them coming in here yet? A man named Bregman I think, Emmett Bregman."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "He sent out a briefing through email, everyone on staff received one. You know that, you helped send it."

Sighing she nodded trying to pretend like she remembered, "I...I need you to promise me something Janet" Carter asked laying back into the pillow. "It's something that's really important, I can't tell you why but you need to trust me that it's important."

"Of course I trust you Sam," Janet tried to show her trust and support for her friend. "You know that. I trust you not only with my life but that of my daughters. What's got you so worried?"

Suddenly that word caught her and made the confusion clear on her face, "Daughters...as in plural Janet?"

"Well I guess daughters is saying something that isn't exactly true," she shrugged. "I guess you don't really remember but I was thinking of adopting again. It's still in the thinking stage but I got a little carried away there for a second."

"I need to talk to you, General Hammond and the guys...right now Janet," moving to toss the covers aside ignoring the steady pounding in her head. There was no way she could pretend to be this universe's Samantha Carter, she had no idea of her history, no idea of what she may or may not have done or the lives of her friends or family. It was also impossible when she was around Janet to hide her surprise and her relief, she'd been so in love with this woman and when she had died...died only a little over a year ago it had torn her heart out. If not for Cassie she probably would have died on a mission.

"Sam you aren't well enough to go anywhere yet, we need to get another MRI and…." a technician coming over to help hold her to the bed.

"Janet I'm fine."

"It's ok," Janet said dismissing the help. When they left she spoke again, "Sam please," she said sweetly as she lay a gently hand on the blonde’s cheek, caressing it softly. "You’re not well and I don't want you hurting yourself any further. You can speak with the guys and the General. I'll call them all down here for you but I don't want you getting out of this bed. Will you let me treat you?"

"You already treated me..." she pointed out arguing gently.

"No Sam your still not well," Janet corrected as she pleaded with the injured woman. "Please, let me just call them down here for you."

"Fine, all right" Carter promised giving in a little bit; regardless of where she was they'd all think she was nuts anyway she was sure. Knowing her luck she'd probably wind up in the hands of Mackenzie.

"Thank you," was the replied followed by one of Janet's trademark smiles that could melt the heart of any Marine or anyone else. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Would you like to talk about your nightmare?"

"Yes but you'll hear about it as soon as the guys get here, it will save me having to say this more than once" pushing herself up a little in bed. "And can I have something for a headache and a sandwich? I haven't eaten since this morning, I think."

"Sure, I can get a sandwich bought down," Janet smiled as she patted her friend’s arm. "What kind would you like, ham, turkey or grilled cheese? I would stay away from the tuna if I were you, it smells more than a little fishy."

"Ham please, you know the way I like it I'm sure" giving Janet a gently smile but then grabbed her hand before she pulled away. The warmth of the flesh felt so good, the last time she'd touched Fraiser's form was at the funeral when they had laid her remains to rest and she had been ice cold. "I'm glad you're here Janet and that you're...the one taking care of me. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Sam," Janet tried to relieve the other woman's worry and burden. "I'm always here when you need me. You should know that by now. There's nothing I'd rather be doing when you’re injured. I could never leave you in the care of someone else." Janet leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead. "Think you can sleep a little more while I get that aspirin for you and your sandwich?"

"I'll try" was her promise reluctantly letting her pull her hand away and tuck her in before leaving. Laying her head back the woman stared up at the ceiling lost in thought, how many times in history would she get a chance to change a mistake? Janet's death never should have happened, Sam knew that deep in her soul. The SGC went on without her, lives went on without her but she was their conscious, their soul, almost like the inner spirit that drove them. It was no wonder the Ori had wiped them out, Janet hadn't been there to stop them.

After retrieving the aspirin and ham sandwich Janet quietly walked back into Sam's room. "Hey," she whispered when haunted blue eyes turned towards here. "I have what you asked for. Got you some apple juice too. I also informed the General that you wanted to speak with him and the rest of SG-1. They'll be down within the hour. If there's anything else you need Sam just let me know. I'll do all that I can for you."

"There is one more thing" accepting the food with a nod. "A personal favor."

"Sure Sam what is it?" Janet asked as she stood close by the side of Sam's bed. "Just tell me what I can do."

Twisting the cap off the juice then uncovering her sandwich the blonde scooted over a little bit so Fraiser could sit down if she wanted to, "If a call for medical help comes in from a planet designated PX3-666 I want you to send someone else. I don't care who but don't go yourself. Promise me Janet" the blue eyes staring at her intently. "Please as a favor to me promise me you won't go."

"Ok," Janet nodded in agreement. "If the call comes in I'll send someone else, but I can't guarantee that General Hammond won't override my call and order me. You know that's still a possibility. Can you tell me why you don't want me to go?"

"Not unless I have no choice in the matter no" picking up her sandwich taking a bite just as she heard the heavy footsteps of her team coming in.

"You may not Sam," Janet smiled sadly. "You know as well as anyone posted here that I'm the best trauma surgeon here and I have the most combat experience. But it sounds like the guys are here so I'll leave you to talk with them. Call me if you need anything."

Within half of hour of finishing her dinner or whatever it was Samantha Carter found herself surrounded by the General, Janet who she had asked to stay, and her team. Outlining her request that Fraiser not be deployed on any mission to PX3-666.

"Why not Major," Hammond demanded.

"I'd rather not say Sir" was her official answer.

"Sam there is no sign of any Jaffa activity or Goa'uld interest on that planet according to our preliminary search" Daniel began.

"Our findings are wrong Daniel" her BP rising in frustration. "Listen I know you guys don't understand but trust me something will happen in two weeks on that planet, General you'll order SG1 to go with Janet and it's a bad idea. I'm asking you to send anyone but her Sir when that call comes in."

"Major there are only a few circumstances that would require me to send a member of the medical team through the gate," Hammond began. "If one of those scenarios is indeed what happens depending on the severity of the situation I may just have to send her. I'll only send the most qualified person to get the job done no matter who that individual may be. If it just so happens to be Doctor Fraiser then she will be the one I order through. I'm sorry Major but without more substantial evidence I can't make your request."

"Carter, really we know you're protective of the Doc but..."

"She dies Sir" the blonde spit out.

"What" Daniel asked after the shocked silence for almost a minute?

Sighing Sam could feel her headache only getting worse from here on in but she had already opened her mouth, "SG13 encounter a probe sent by Anubis to study the ruins there, apparently they have something to do with the Ancients. A member of the team, Wells I think his name was is injured. You" focusing on Hammond, "Order SG1 through with Doctor Fraiser but we are ambushed as soon as we step foot through the gate. While treating her patient a Jaffa's staff blast kills Janet" her eyes on her. "Colonel O'Neill" her eyes then turning to him haunted, "Is also injured but he survives Sir. If you send her General you're sending her to her death, you can't do that."

"Whomever he sends will in turn die Major Carter,” Teal'c pointed out.

"I know that," Sam sighed.

"And how are you aware of this information Major," Hammond asked.

"I'd rather not say Sir, I'm not sure you'd believe me" she advised slowly seeing Janet coming up close to her. It wasn't everyday you learned you were going to die on a mission. Tentatively she reached out taking her hand, "I'm not sure I believe me honestly but General you know me Sir, I wouldn't make this request if I wasn't absolutely sure. I'll go over all the tactics, everything that happened with Colonel O'Neill and we can probably protect whoever is sent in her place but there is more at stake here than Janet's life, I need you to trust me on that General...please?"

"Major you know she is the best field medic we have," Hammond cautioned. "If an Airman is injured his life may very well depend on her. Now let me ask you something, is there any real importance to sending a team to this planet?"

"General Sir," Daniel piped in. "There are some informative ruins there. Ones that may help with finding the Ancient's Lost City."

Having a hard time letting the information that she was going to die sink in Janet slowly released Sam's hand and moved back out of the way towards the door. When no one was paying attention she would slip out and seek the safety of her office.

"He's right Sir, we can take precautions to protect the Doc" O'Neill pointed out thinking on his feet. "We'll send backup with SG13 and...."

"No" Carter insisted shaking her head then searched out Fraiser. "Janet you need to hear this, all this. Stay please, I need you" holding out her hand to her.

"I can't," Janet, said in shock as she shook her head. "I’m sorry Sam." Not being able to handle any further talk of her death Janet left the private room and locked herself in her office.

"Major, we really..."

"Sir" Carter interrupted knowing it wasn't everyday she interrupted a two star General, "I'm sorry Sir but I'd like to check on Doctor Fraiser. I'll answer all the questions I can, this isn't happening for two weeks so perhaps you'd allow me some time to be Janet's friend right now then I can give you all a briefing Sir."

"I can check on the Doc if you wanna continue talking to Carter Sir" O'Neill offered.

"No" Daniel replied speaking up, "I'll do it, you finish Sam and you can fill me in later" Jackson promised taking off toward Janet's office.

"This can't be happening," Janet said out loud talking to herself as she paced her office. "I mean I can't be going to die on that mission. It's not my time."

Suddenly a gentle tapping was heard, "Janet...Janet it's me" Sam whispered having refused to speak with her CO until after she talked to Fraiser. The guys were all standing around her bed surprised she had just gotten up moving away leaving the General staring at her oddly. "Janet, please open the door so we can talk. I don't want to sit on the floor if I don't have to but things are a little dizzy here."

"Sam you need to get back in bed," Janet answered not unlocking her door. "You know your not supposed to be up and moving."

"Major Carter," Abby said coming over. "You need to be resting."

"I'm...not going anywhere without...Janet" sliding down the wall to sit on the door laying her head against it.

"Carter, are you..." O'Neill called hurrying over.

"I'm...fine Colonel" tapping at the door again. "Janet, please...I know what I said is hard for you to hear but I'm not going to let it happen, I promise you" swallowing hard. "Please, let me in so we can talk."

"Sam right now I think we've talked enough," Janet said still in shock. "What you need to do is get back in bed and rest."

"Damn it Janet, please" she begged.

"Doctor Fraiser, your patient out here needs you" Hammond called trying to regain control of the situation. "Major I want to speak to you as soon as Doctor Fraiser says you're able. Colonel, you're with me."

"Yes Sir" O'Neill intoned trying to hurry to catch up to the fast moving man.

"Sam please let us help you back to bed" Daniel asked kneeling down.

"No Daniel, not until I talk to Janet."

While Sam was arguing with Daniel a clicking sound could be heard as Janet released the lock on her door but didn't bother to open it. "Do what you want Sam," she called out, taking a seat on her couch her head buried in her hands.

Accepting the hand up Carter nodded to those gathered, "Thanks guys" opening the door slowly. Entering with a wince as she twisted a way that her body didn't like she closed the door then went over to sit on the sofa. Silent for almost a minute a hand reached out covering Janet's knee softly, rubbing the warm flesh. "I'm sorry I had to admit that Janet, I didn't want to" she promised softly. "I'm not going to let it happen, you have to know that. It's why I came back" lying just a little bit.

"Sam I know as well as everyone else that you of all people wouldn't have traveled back in time to save one person no matter who they were," Janet sighed. "You traveled back in time to stop something else. Probably wound up here by mistake since you kept saying it was wrong. I also know I have a job to do and if that means going through the gate to try and save someone then that's what I'll do."

"I know" the blonde promised sitting back moving her hand up from her knee into one of Janet's hands. "I'll explain the main reasons in the briefing when you say I can have it but for now Janet you should know when you do go I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I have the gift of hindsight I didn't have that before. All you have to do is trust me, ok?"

"Sam you can't stand guard by me," Janet shook her head. "You’re needed out in the field where the majority of the fighting will be taking place. You need to be there so when the Colonel gets hit you can save him. I will not let you trade my life for his."

"I’ll handle it,” she promised squeezing her hand tightly. "I also know I'm not your Sam. If you were half the friend to her you were to me then I can only imagine the pain that you and the guys must feel. I’m really sorry my presence here took away someone you cared about so much."

"You don't know the half of it," Janet said sadly not dwelling on that fact for too long.

Silence greeted her then she removed her hand from Fraiser's and put her arm over her shoulders, "Can I tell you something? After it...happened I promised if I could just have one more second with you I'd tell you the truth about something."

"Sam," Janet warned. "I'm not the Janet you knew from your time. We don't even know if the two of us even shared the same experiences."

"I know,” she promised softly. "I can feel it Janet, in my soul a way that you can't understand probably...I'm not sure I understand it. I can tell you when you...you died my whole world fell apart, I wanted to die. I cried for almost three days straight, if not for Cassie needing me I would have blown myself in the lab or something."

"Don't say that Sam,” Janet replied softly. "You needed to live to keep protecting the world and make it a better place for Cassie."

"I...I can't do that Janet" the realization hitting her then as she slowly started to remove her arm only to be stopped by Janet sitting back putting her hand on her leg. "That's why I came back" trying to call on her training to keep from breaking down. "A year after your passed away we met a race of aliens who eventually let loose a virus on this planet, everyone...everyone died despite our best efforts in under a month. My going back in time was only supposed to be right before we met those aliens so I could stop it, time travel is very dangerous because I'm changing history by telling you any of this but it doesn't matter. I have a chance to change more than one mistake so I decided to take it. Going back to my home" pausing in her speaking for a moment to try to gather her courage, "It's not possible anymore, we had to blow up the SGC in my time to give the gate the power to time travel."

"I'm sorry you don't have a home to go back to," Janet gasped. "That means the Sam from my time blew up on your world.'

"I doubt it" trying to give her at least that piece of comfort laying her head over on her shoulder gently, tiredly and upset. "Our patterns must have crossed at the exact point in…." then just shook her head lightly. "She never knew anything Janet, just never had a place for her pattern to re-integrate."

"What your trying to tell me is that she's lost," Janet pointed out dryly. "You took her place and now she no longer exists in either reality."

"I'll...have to think about...when my head isn't killing me Janet" the woman admitted letting her eyes close a moment. "I'm sorry Janet."

"I should get you back into bed," Janet sighed as she mentally yelled at herself for neglecting the health of a patient. "You still need your rest. Come on." The smaller woman stood and offered a helping hand to Sam.

Slowly the blonde took the hand standing up looking down at her lover in the other reality, this Janet was a friend and so much like her Janet that she wanted to tell her...wanted to yell she loved her so much but she didn't deserve that pain on top of everything else. The only way that she could get her Sam back to her was for more time travel and that would kill what she was trying to do here, there would be no way to stop the mission to 666 from happening unless.... it was possible if she ended up in another reality with another Sam.

"Think you can make it," Janet asked as she slowly started to walk towards Sam's private room. "If there is anything you need just ask me or one of the nurses. Once your laying down I'll get you some aspirin."

"I...think so" holding on to Janet until Abby and a medical tech came over to help her. Soon she found herself back in bed with Daniel and Teal'c standing out of the way watching her. Swallowing the pills the alternate version of her love brought her she figured unless this woman was significantly different than her Janet one or both of those pills probably had sedative properties to them. Her Fraiser always took the chance to get her some sleep when she could because she worked so hard all the time. "Thanks Janet."

"Your welcome Sam," Janet gave a reassuring smile as she patted her arm. "Get some rest now and I'll check back in on you in a little while."

Actually grinning the woman smiled giving her a nod before settling back letting her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep very soon.

::Fraiser Residence::

It had been a quiet two weeks since Sam found herself in this other reality. Not a thing passed trouble wise. Sam spent her time off with both Janet and Cassie building a friendship with them. Today…Today is different. Bregman is coming in with his crew to start the documentary filming. Janet can't help but think of what Sam said when she first arrived that on the mission to 666 she was going to die. When no one was around her, she was locked up either in her office on base or the one in her house trying to get her affairs in order so Cassie will be taken care of.

Several days later after the events had unfolded just as Sam remembered when she found herself having dinner with Janet, Cassie was out to a movie. She hadn't said that tomorrow was the day, tomorrow as the day when the mission would go wrong and Carter had made a decision in that instance that she wasn't going to let Janet go...no matter what she wasn't going to let her go. They'd taken extra precautions but Carter wasn't sure it was enough. Hearing a voice she looked up smiling and accepted the glass of tea Janet had out to her, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Janet smiled in return. "You've been extremely quite even for you. Tomorrow is the mission to 666 isn't it?"

"Janet I..."

"Sam" she demanded taking a seat beside her, "I've come to terms with what's going to happen. My life is taken saving a patient, if I had to choose a way to go that's the way I'd want it to be."

"You aren't going to die" leaning forward to setting the tea down. "Colonel Dixon can command the front line units when and if the Colonel is hit, I'm going to be with you from the minute you step through that gate."

"Sam if you do that your changing the future," Jane cautioned. "You said so during your briefing that the Colonel is hit and if not for you applying pressure to his chest he would have died as well. You can't be with me."

"Someone else can be in my place easily, besides if the General will listen we'll pull our people out right before the probe spots them" she advised sitting back. "As for changing the future just my being here has done that and I did travel back to change things otherwise if I let them unfold the way they're supposed to the entire human race will be dead in less than two full years" sighing as the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

"You traveled back in time with the sole purpose of stopping the meeting with the Ori Sam," Janet pointed out. "Not to save my life, your changing more than your suppose to."

"And I've been given a unique chance" Carter pointed out turning her head to face her. "Janet, by my telling us about the Ori early I may not even be preventing us contacting them. If we do and they release something like they did before then you and you alone maybe the only chance this planet has to defeat that. I've already seen without it that we fail so I'm taking care of a mistake that shouldn’t have happened in the first place, as simple as that."

"Sam you can't expect me to believe that the fate of the human race depends on me," Janet laughed not meaning to hurt Sam but it just sounded so ridiculous. "You're mistaken Sam. There are several Doctors out there that can do what I do."

"Maybe but none of them could save my world could they" standing up going out to the back yard quickly. Despite the chill in the air, it was winter after all she wrapped her arms around herself staring up at the stars. How could Janet think she would have made this trip if she weren’t sure? Sam would have died at the SGC and let Mitchell come if he hadn't already been infected with the virus, she couldn't risk it getting loose on the population years ago. Janet being there was the only thing she could think may have made the difference not to mention she wasn't going to watch her die again.

"I'm sorry Sam," Janet said softly. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just hard to believe that I could be the last hope our world has against a plague. I'm just an ordinary Doctor, no one special." Janet sighed and walked over to the railing on her porch, using it as support. "I never told you this but that Sam that was from this time that's lost. Well her and I weren't just friends. I just thought I should let you know." With nothing else to say she headed back inside and up to her room where she decided to change for bed.

Just as she was heading into her bathroom the blonde knocked slowly, carefully after coming upstairs, "Can I come in" Sam asked softly?

"If you want," Janet replied. "I'm just brushing my hair out to get ready for bed."

Opening the door the blonde came in slowly leaving the door open taking a deep breath before heading in to stand behind Janet in the bathroom. Slowly she put her hands up on her shoulders, "I know you didn't mean to laugh at me, I'm sorry. Just the weight of everything on my shoulders I guess. My Janet and I were never honest...at least I wasn't with her. The fact is" taking another breath as she rubbed her shoulders, "I...I loved her very much. I've grown to love you, at first with the way you reminded me of her Janet but in your own right I've fallen in love with you. I realize the timing could be better, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Sam," Janet smiled into the mirror at their reflection. "I've been in love with you for a while. I'm sorry that your now going to loose both of us. Just promise me you'll go on with your life and take care of Cassie. I don't want her being alone or you for that matter."

"No" shaking her head at that letting her shoulders go. "Damn it Janet, I lost you once...I'm not doing it again. I'm not going to let you die, period."

"Sam you can't protect me," Janet replied as she turned in the scientist's arms. "You have a job to do and that's taking over when and if O’Neill is incapacitated. Just like I have a job and it's saving someone's life no matter the cost."

"I am not going to let you die...I don't give a damn what it takes" was her reply giving her a smile. "Just trust me, that's all you need to do and do your job as you've always done. I'll do everything else," bending down to kiss her cheek. "I should go...home I guess. Since technically I'm Samantha Carter and the General has decided I'm not a security risk."

"It's late Sam," Janet pointed out with a yawn. "Your more than welcome to stay here. After all there are several beds to choose from."

"Thank you" wanting to say she was in the room she wanted to stay in but that wouldn't be fair to Janet so instead she gave her shoulders a hearty squeeze. "Tomorrow night after all this is behind us I'll give you one of my famous shoulder massages, you'll love them" smiling to her in the mirror.

"If there anything like the ones my Sam has given me," Janet smiled and sighed. "I know I'll love them. You can either stay here or in the guest room. The choice is yours."

"You wouldn't mind" she asked hopefulness in her voice as she stilled her hands on the shoulders.

"I don't mind," Jant lowered her head so she wouldn't meet Sam's eyes. "Actually I'd like for you to stay here. Then it wouldn't seem like I lost my Sam. I won't be alone again."

"Hey" Sam insisted gently turning her around then used one finger to lift her chin. "You listen to me, I know I'm not your Sam but I am a lot like her. I can promise you that she was one very lucky woman and why I'm sorry you lost her I am here and…." she paused staring into those deep, dark, brown pools, "I love you. I've gotten a chance to say that, to feel that and unless you push me away I'm not going to let anything take that chance from me again. I love you Janet Fraiser, I've fallen in love with you...not the memory of who you represent to me but you. Your eyes, your hair, your compassion, your hidden strength and concern...all that and more."

"Do you really mean that Sam," Janet questioned as she searched the blond's face for the answer she was seeking. "I love you too." Janet reached up and slowly pulled Sam's head down until they were kissing.

Relaxing into the kiss it was like the perfect moment as far as Carter was concerned, she could recall wanting to do this with Janet so many times but then 666 had happened and everything...her whole future changed. She couldn't count the number of nights when she'd come into Janet's bathroom when Cassie wasn't home and just sit on the bed or in the bathroom and cry. As the kiss broke she hugged her tightly feeling like she had everything, "I love you so much."

"And I you," the brunette promised equally as heart felt. "Now I suggest we head to bed if we are going to be on base for the interviews and the mission that will happen."

Pulling back the blue eyes held as much determination as Janet had ever seen as Sam's voice filled her ears, softly but with a vengeance, "I am not going to let anything...ANY THING happen to you. Believe that, you do your job and just trust me ok?"

"I'll always trust you Sam,” Janet smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "And I will do my job. I can't let someone die just to save my life. Now I suggest we get to bed so you’re at your best to save me tomorrow. I'll need you to be my eyes while I treat the Airman to make sure nothing stray hits me."

::Stargate Complex::  
::Corridor/Elevator::

The next day things went exactly as planned however one thing changed, Sam had the gift of hindsight. If she was going to alter things however at the right moment she had to let them play out up until that crucial moment no matter how much she wanted to interfere. Standing at the base of the ramp with her team and the others she turned from the Colonel who was talking to her just in time to see Janet and the medical team run in and she gave a nod as the blast doors closed while the gate dialed. Moving over to her where Daniel was talking she touched his shoulder, "You stay glued to Colonel O'Neill's side, Janet is mine this mission Daniel."

"Sam your more of the soldier than I am," Daniel argued. "I'm better suited to helping as a field medic not trying to fight. Fighting is your job."

"Maybe but I'm not asking you to fight, you stay glued to the Colonel's side Daniel period. I need to be with Janet, trust me" she assured him giving Fraiser a smile as the gate was about to lock.

"LOCK AND LOAD KIDS" O'Neill hollered to his people.

Pushing Daniel almost into O'Neill the blonde wasn't interested in tactically sound right now. Getting her P90 ready she looked over at Janet, "You concentrate on Wells and keep me in sight all the time, do you understand Janet?"

"Yes I understand," Janet protested. "But if I'm trying to do my job I can't be constantly looking for where you are."

"Do it anyway" she ordered just as the gate whooshed to life.

::PX3-666::

The scene unfolded just as Sam remember, they were ambushed as soon as they set foot on the gate. The Colonel had ordered her to stay on the front lines so she did but she made sure Daniel and at least two others were with Janet. Suddenly as she fired the woman saw him...it had to be him. As she started to creep out from cover diving out of the way of several blasts the shot to O'Neill came and she saw him fly. It was at that moment that she had to make a choice, either help him or go help Janet. Instead she pressed her radio, "DANIEL COVER FRAISER...COVER HER FROM THE LEFT" and she ran to the Colonel praying it was enough. "FALL BACK...FALL BACK" she hollered to Dixon nearby.

The sound came through as Janet was intensely concentrating on treating her patient. Daniel was the one who actually heard it and dove at Janet tackling her to the ground just as the sizzling noise of a staff blast could be heard.

As he protected the small Doctor the Marine escorts she had were able to pinpoint where the Jaffa was hiding and take him out. "We got him," one called out into his radio.

Daniel stood and looked down at Janet's form. "Medic. We need a medic here. Fraiser's been hit," he called into his radio as he tried to apply pressure to the wound.

The medical team arrived and as one saw to the health of Wells the other attended to Fraiser.

::Stargate Complex::  
::Gate/Control Room::

The last thing Sam had heard was Daniel calling for a medic. She was in a panic as she searched the room for where Janet was placed. She had noticed two medics carrying her through the gate. "Daniel where is she?" Sam begged. "Where's Janet? Please tell me they didn't kill her."

::Corridor/Elevator::

"Sam calm down," Daniel said softly as he pulled her through the blast doors and into the hallway. "She'll live. They rushed her down to the infirmary to treat her wound. She'll be fine. Go there and see. She's alive because of you. Good job."

Swallowing hard the woman would have collapsed breathing hard as she cried...openly cried something she rarely if ever did. If not for Jackson and now Teal'c coming up she would have.

"They have taken O'Neill to the Infirmary, if you had not ordered retreat when you did..."

"Come on" leading the way quickly with the escorts now through the base. Suddenly she found a camera in her face and Bregman so she held up her hand with the cap, "Not now."

"Major I just..."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY AND SHUT THAT DAMNED THING OFF" just as she disappeared around a corner.

"Sam you did the right thing out there," Daniel called out as he trailed her. Half jogging to keep up.

"Indeed you did," Teal'c agreed keeping pace.

::Infirmary::

"Sam," Janet called out. "Where is she? Please someone tell me if she made it through the gate."

"Doctor Fraiser please calm down," Abby tried to sooth. "We haven't received word on any further injuries besides yours, Well's, and Colonel O’Neill. There was a fall back ordered so I'm assuming she's debriefing the General.

Suddenly the Infirmary was a bustle of activity as Sam came in tossing her weapon to a guard searching around the room as medical personnel started to direct everyone to gurney's while bustling with information or requests for information. Spying the feet she moved quickly ignoring the trailing medic behind her, "Janet...Janet" yanking the curtain back then relaxed, her face soaked with tears. "God, thank God" moving forward quickly pushing past Abby taking her in her arms hugging her tightly.

"Major...Major Carter" Washington tried, "Ma'am we need to treat Doctor Fraiser, please you need to let her go."

"Abby it's ok," Janet said tiredly the adrenaline rush having subsided. "She can stay since it's only a leg wound. I'm ok Sam. I'm going to be ok thanks to you." Janet broke off the hug to take stock of the other woman. "Are you ok? Were you injured?"

"Battle scrapes mostly" the blonde replied as Daniel and Teal'c came up. "Daniel deserves the credit for saving you more than I do, I had to tend to the Colonel."

"How is Jack anyway?” Jackson asked.

"Surgery" Abby answered everyone as she resumed trying to get an IV started on her boss.

"Major Carter" one of the guards called over, "General Hammond wants to debrief you and Colonel Dixon immediately ma'am."

"Thank you" Sam called over focusing on Janet again. "I'll be back as quickly as I can. Daniel, you or Teal'c stay with her all right?"

"I'll be fine Sam," Janet promised giving her a smile. "Just take care of things with the General and when you get back let someone tend to your scrapes. Then we can spend some time together.'

Without another word Carter bent pressing her lips to Janet's not caring who saw them as her hand came back on her neck holding her in place. Only when breathing became an issue did she pull away at the dumbfounded looks of everyone, "I'll be back as soon as I can so you can clean me up" then kissed her again.

"I'll be waiting," Janet replied as she shooed her love away. "Abby can you finish dressing my wound please? I don't want to stay here too long."

"That will be up to Doctor Warner once he's out of surgery Doctor" her chief nurse advised as she set back to work.

Daniel was the last to squeeze Janet's hand as they were ushered to their own areas for post mission exams. God if Sam's warning hadn't been heard or been a second later she'd be dead...Janet would be dead.

"Daniel," Janet called out to where he was seated. "I owe you a great deal of thanks. I can never repay you for saving my life the way you did. I'm just glad you weren't hurt in the process. Thank you."

"I'm just glad I was there to do it" Jackson promised with a smile, a gentle smile.

Hours later a showered, clean and freshly uniformed Samantha Carter came in to find Janet up eating dinner talking with Daniel and Teal'c, probably about the Colonel who she'd just gotten word was out of surgery and was going to be fine in time. The only damage the blonde had was a butterfly bandage over her right eye, "Hey guys, hi Janet."

"Hey Sam" Daniel greeted having a hard time remembering this woman wasn't the Sam they knew and loved though he did miss her.

"Greetings Major Carter" Teal'c stated.

"How are you doing Sam?" Janet asked smiling at her love. "I should be able to get out of here in a few hours."

"Is that because you're well enough or because you're driving the staff crazy" causing Daniel to snicker gently. "Watch it Daniel, she does your physicals" bending down to kiss her cheek softly and gently. "Just got a little bang on the head, I heard the Colonel is doing well so who wants to take the first shift sitting with him?"

"I will take that shift," Teal'c intoned as he stood and began moving to where O’Neill was being kept. "I am glad you are well Doctor Fraiser."

"Thanks Teal'c," with a slight bow of his head she bowed back. "Give the Colonel my regards."

"I think I'll leave the two of you alone," Daniel said standing. "You take care of that leg Janet."

"Hey Daniel" Sam called over to him causing him to stop. She walked over and hugged him tightly "Thank you for saving her."

Jackson hugged her back swallowing hard, "I'm glad I could Sam, no problem really" letting her go with a smile. "You just take care of her."

"I will Daniel and we'll talk soon, I'll be by to relieve you with the Colonel in the morning" she promised giving him a nod then turned going back to Janet. "You should have been at the meeting I had with the General."

"Why's that?" Janet asked then wiped her mouth now that she was finished with dinner. "Would you like something to eat?"

 

"Stomach is too upset to eat" taking a seat on the edge of the bed gently with a smile. "Coming down off the adrenaline I figure. I told him my feelings to you, he's putting you and I up for commendations apparently Janet. How's the leg? What did they say?"

"It's a graze wound," Janet informed. "I need to keep it bandaged and clean but other than that I'm luck it wasn't more serious. Why is the General putting me in for a commendation? I know why he would you."

"Does the fact you would have been killed out there if Daniel hadn't covered you when he did slip your mind" she asked as a nurse came over to talk to Fraiser and give her the medication she needed.

"I'll get your wheelchair ma'am" the nurse replied.

"Thank you Stacy," Janet smiled as she focused back on Sam. "No it hasn't slipped my mind but that's no reason for a commendation. The SG teams that travel through the gate do that on a daily basis."

"That's our job, getting shot is not yours" standing up as Stacy put a pair of scrubs on Janet's lap before leaving pulling the curtain around. "Would you like me to leave or stay Janet?"

"No Sam," Janet shrugged. "I think I may need you to give me a hand. Or at least keep me from falling over. I'm not suppose to put much weight on that leg." Janet waited as Sam moved around the bed and helped her stand keeping her balanced while Janet tried to slip her legs into the pant but found it wasn't working. 

Seeing that her friend was getting frustrated Sam took the pants and kneeled letting Janet step into them, then slowly pulling them up.

Fraiser smiled as her love tied the string tucking it inside, "Thank you" keeping her weight on the other leg gently. "I'd like to see the Colonel before I leave."

"I thought you would, I'll push you" indicating for her to sit down as she helped her into the scrub top then bent down getting the spare set of shoes someone had gotten her. "Cassie is going to meet us at the house, I called her telling her you'd be going home."

"Did you tell her I was shot," Janet asked as she made herself comfortable and bent to try and tie her shoes.

"No, I didn't want to worry her and figured she'd take it better if it came from you" literally picking Janet up putting her on the bed so she could tie her shoes with a smile. "You've done it often enough to me, besides I'm just glad I've gotten to do it."

"I have tied your shoes yes," Janet teased giving Sam a smile. "But I have never picked you up and placed you on the bed."

"You tried" moving on to her other shoe. "That night three years ago after I passed out at the Colonel's party? You tried to take me up to bed, I wasn't much help though" giving her a grin.

"I remember that," she laughed. "We both almost fell over in the hallway not even close to where the bedroom was."

"You did finally get me in bed though, the next morning you refused to let the Colonel wake me up even though he wanted everyone up to suffer with him and his hang over" stepping back pulling the curtain back to find the wheelchair waiting. Smiling she pushed it forward locking the wheels then came forward offering her arm to the woman she loved.

"Thank you for all your help Sam," Janet replied taking the offered arm. "And for helping to save my life. I'm eternally grateful to you for that."

"Can I ask you something" feeling the need to not wait any longer as she got her lover sitting in the chair kneeling down beside her.

"Of course" the brunette answered softly.

"Would you consider marrying me,” Sam asked never letting her blue eyes move from the brown ones.

"Oh Sam," Janet gasped as she placed a shaky hand on the blonde's cheek. "Nothing would make me happier but you know the laws and the Air Force regulations. They wouldn't allow us to marry."

"Don't apply to us," covering the hand on the cheek gently. "That's part of what I talked to the General about, I didn't help save your life only to be without you. I told him I'd resign and that I was going to marry you if you'd have me. He told me we were both too important to the program and to leave it with him so will you Janet...will you marry me" there in the Infirmary she asked.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Sam," Janet replied throwing her arms around Sam's neck and hugging her tightly.

Letting her eyes close in happiness the blonde hugged her so tightly gently, "My...beautiful...fiancé."

"I love you," Janet cried as she closed her eyes and hung on for dear life. "I love you so much."

"And I love you" sliding her arms up under her scrub top pressing them into her bare back crying on her shoulder.


End file.
